My December
by Clumsy Bedo
Summary: Die berühmte drei Jahres Lücke. Er ein von Stolz und Hass beinahe zerfressener Krieger. Sie eine beeindruckend intelligente, oft grenzwertig aufsässige Wissenschaftlerin. Sie versucht, ihn zu entschüsseln, aber droht dabei selbst zu versinken. Vllt. OOC, Canon Pairing.


Wie konnte das passieren? Wie konnte ausgerechnet ihr das passieren? Sie wusste es besser. Jeder hatte sie vorgewarnt und sie hatte auf ihre besserwisserische Art entgegnet, dass sie wisse, was sie tue und es ihr Leben sei. Aber offensichtlich hatte sie sich getäuscht. Sie fühlte sich beinahe ohnmächtig, vollkommen mit der Situation überfordert.

Sie fühlte, wie die Kälte der Badewanne in ihren Rücken glitt. Ihre Knie angewinkelt vor ihr, ihre Arme auf ihnen lehnend, versuchte sie sich auf ihre Atmung zu konzentrieren. Jeder Atemzug kostete sie Kraft, die sie nicht hatte. Ihr Brustkorb fühlte sich an, als würde ein Elefant darauf sitzen.

Wie hatte sie sich so täuschen können? Oder hatte sie sich getäuscht? Was war überhaupt passiert? Alles ging so schnell.

Vorsichtig glitten die Finger ihrer rechten Hand ihren Hals entlang zu ihrem Schlüsselbein. Dort ertastete sie die unebenen Risse in ihrer Haut. Es tat nicht weh, aber sie hatte ein seltsam drückendes Gefühl in ihrer Magengegend, das nicht unbedingt unangenehm war.

Sie verstand nicht, was passiert war. Und das wollte schon was heißen, so wie sie sich sonst mit ihrer überdurchschnittlichen Intelligenz brüstete. Gedankenverloren tastete sie entlang der Wundränder. Obwohl sie noch frisch war, begann die Wunde bereits zu heilen. Im Spiegel hatte sie gesehen, dass sie scheinbar geblutet hatte. Gespürt hatte sie das nicht. Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte sie den Biss auch nicht als unangenehm empfunden.

Was war nur los mit ihr? Er hatte sie so fest gebissen, dass sie offensichtlich geblutet hatte und dennoch… wenn sie an den Moment zurückdachte, breitete sich Wärme in ihrem Unterleib aus und sie fühlte, wie sie feucht wurde.

Sie war von sich selbst überrascht und verwirrt. Sie war keine Masochistin, also warum sollte ihr das gefallen haben?

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und legte ihn auf ihre Arme. Mit halb geöffneten Augen sah sie die weiße Wand vor sich an. Die Bilder der vergangenen Stunde gingen ihr nicht aus dem Kopf, immer wieder zuckten Bilder vor ihren Augen. Sie konnte sich nicht entscheiden, ob sie verängstigt, verstört oder erregt sein sollte.

Auf der einen Seite fühlte sie sich von sich selbst angewidert – wie konnte ihr das gefallen? -, auf der anderen Seite wurde sie dieses Gefühl nicht los, dass jetzt alles genau so war, wie es sein sollte.

Frustriert kniff sie die Augen zusammen und holte einmal tief Luft. Es führte wohl kein Weg daran vorbei, mit ihm zu reden. Auch wenn er versuchen würde, dem Gespräch aus dem Weg zu gehen – und sie war überzeugt, dass er das tun würde -, dann musste sie ihn eben zwingen. Wie wusste sie zwar noch nicht, aber ihr würde bestimmt etwas einfallen.

Von ihrer Wut gestärkt, rappelte sie sich auf. Sie betrachtete sich für einen Moment im Spiegel. Die Spuren ihrer Tränen wischte sie mit der Rückseite ihrer Hand weg. Sie würde ihm gegenüber bestimmt keine Schwäche zeigen, zumindest nicht mehr als bereits geschehen. Es reichte, dass sie Hals über Kopf mit ihrem T-Shirt in der Hand ins Bad gestürzt war, kaum dass sich ihr Herzschlag beruhigt und die Spannung zwischen ihnen nachgelassen hatte.

Sie nickte sich einmal ermunternd zu, ging zur Tür und öffnete diese. Bereits auf eine Streiterei vorbereitet, blickte sie finster zum Bett, nur um dieses leer aufzufinden.

„Wo ist der denn hin?", murmelte sie vor sich hin und erschrak in der nächsten Sekunde, als ihr Blick durch den Raum wanderte und sie direkt in seine dunklen Augen sah. Er stand an den Türrahmen des Badezimmers gelehnt, die Arme wie fast immer vor der Brust verschränkt und fixierte sie mit seinem Blick.

Für zwei Sekunden hatte sie ihre Tapferkeit verlassen, nur um krachend wiederzukehren. „Spinnst du, oder was?", raunzte sie ihn an. „Willst du, dass ich einen Herzkasper bekomme? Schleichst dich einfach so an mich heran." Sie funkelte ihn wütend an, wobei sie versuchte zu ignorieren, dass er halbnackt vor ihr stand.

Langsam zog er eine Augenbraue hoch und musterte sie schweigend.

„Hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen? Bist du spontan stumm geworden? Gehst du jetzt unter die Pantomimen?" Unter seinem Blick fühlte sie sich fast nackt. Unruhig trat sie von einem Fuß auf den anderen. „Antworte gefälligst!" Sie war sich selbst bewusst, dass jede ihrer Fragen rhetorischer Natur war. Aber der Schreck saß ihr noch in den Knochen und zeigte sich auf die altbewehrte Art, indem sie verbal aufbrausend den anderen anschnauzte.

Sein Blick ruhte auf ihrem verdeckten Schlüsselbein. Langsam stieß er sich von dem Türrahmen ab und ging die letzten zwei Schritte auf sie zu, ohne den Blick abzuwenden. Instinktiv wollte sie einen Schritt zurück machen, spürte aber sofort die Wand im Rücken. Sie fühlte sich in die Enge getrieben. Ihr Herz schlug schneller, ihre Atmung flachte ab und sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

Die Bewegung blieb seinem wachen Blick nicht verborgen. Ruhig wanderte dieser von ihrem Schlüsselbein, über ihren Hals zu ihren Lippen. Sein rechter Mundwinkel bog sich langsam nach oben.

Sie beobachtete ihn, versuchte seine Mimik und Gestik zu analysieren und dort Antworten auf ihre unausgesprochenen Fragen zu finden. Sie war so verwirrt.

Sie holte tief Luft, um ihn mit ihren drängendsten Fragen zu löchern, als er ihre Lippen fast schon brutal mit den seinen wieder verschloss. Seine Hände packten sie beinahe grob an der Hüfte und hoben sie an. Automatisch schlossen sich ihre Beine um seine Hüfte und sie erwiderte den Kuss. Obwohl sie nach wie vor nicht verstand, was genau hier gerade vor sich ging und was zuvor passiert war, beschloss sie, dass sie vorerst auf die Antworten warten konnte, als er langsam mit ihr im Arm zurück zum Bett ging.


End file.
